Hard To Breathe
by Dark Raven Wolf
Summary: A songfic, but please R&R! it would mean so much to me!!


Hey ya'll, this is my first song fiction ever, so take it easy on me! If I like how it turns out, and if I like how songfics feel, after writing one myself, then I'll probably continue cause I know tons of songs. Well please R&R it's always appreciated!  
  
Here we go you know the drill! ::Disclaimer:: I do not claim to own Fruits Basket, or any of it's characters. I also don't own Maroon5 or their song "Harder to Breathe"  
  
The song "harder to Breathe" is real great and you can hear it by clicking the 'multimedia' button and going from there on the band's home site. www.maroon5.com  
  
SONGFIC RAITED FOR YAOI MENTIONS. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.  
Hard To Breathe - An Akito song fiction.  
  
**  
  
How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step, cause if I do, you'll need a miracle  
  
**  
Akito lay there on the porch adjoining his room, the sliding door still lay in shattered pieces on the floor. He sighed, his right hand still clenched in a fist at the thought of what happened. A cold breeze rustled the leaves in the trees above, and enormous black clouds rolled in, as if drawn to his anger. The sky grew darker and darker, as the minutes trudged slowly on. Warm droplets of sweat still clinging to his body, as he gradually sat up, his kimono hanging off one shoulder. **  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This double vision I was seeing finally clear You want to stay, but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin tread the ground I'm walking on **  
  
He sighed, his fist finally unclenching. He was slowly getting over his violent mood swing, one of those he always had. He didn't feel very guilty at all for what he had done. Yuki had come to him to say that he was with Tohru now, and didn't care what he thought. Akito had gone into a blind rage, and in it went after Tohru. In defense of the girl, Yuki attacked Akito, sending him through the door and outside.  
Now the dark clouds started to rumble, and flashed their warnings across the sky. Lightning it was, and it was quite frequent. A powerful storm about to let loose it's anger, just like Akito had. He couldn't do much in the means of fighting against Yuki, being sick and weak as he was. It started to get quite chilly out now, and Akito simply replaced the part of his kimono that had fallen off.  
  
** When it gets cold outside, and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say Theres no way were gonna give up  
And like a little girl that cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
**  
The rain came down now, first in a light drizzle, to a medium poor, than to cascading torrents. Water hit the ground and splashed up onto the edge of the porch. Every now and again another breeze would send water against Akito's frail body. He looked up at the sky, with the recent memories haunting, tormenting his mind. He thought about how he hurt Tohru, but more importantly Yuki. At that, a floodgate opened in his mind, and millions of memories between him and Yuki came through.  
One imparticular was of one time he did unspeakable things with, or was it TO Yuki?  
  
**  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
  
You should know better, you never listened to a word I said Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
**  
  
Akito shook his head. He remembered that day all to well, and didn't want to think of it. He sighed deeply, once more as he slowly rose to his feet. The cold wind was finally getting to him, so he turned and went into his room. His small white bird was drinking water out of its dish, and looked up as the man walked in. He chirped a few times, before resuming his prior obligation. Akito sat on the floor with his back to the wall. He felt lonely, and unloved. In his life, it always seemed that way, and he knew why. His uncontrollable temper and all. He hated life, and every day yearned to just die. He despised bearing the curse of the family. He hated the fact that he couldn't love someone, for he was always homebound. He was jealous of the others who found love, and so he forbade it.  
  
**  
  
When it gets cold outside, and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say There's no way were gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
**  
  
Akito now was looking to the ground, his eyes studying the floorboards. Not a sound could be heard throughout the main house, it was like a tomb. The cold wind from outside easily found it's way in, and embraced the room with a threatening chill. Akito no more paid attention to the cold air, than he did his breathing. He now thought of his position in the Souma family, and how much power he had over their lives. He laughed softly to himself at the thought. He laughed at how they all feared him, and lived with a stabbing thought of him always in their minds. He lay back down, yet again. Now he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. His secret love for Yuki is what he thought of now, along side of his power.  
  
**  
**  
  
Does it kill  
  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wished that you had me to hold ** **  
  
Well that's all! I hope you liked my little Akito related songfic! It was a first time thing, and maybe last time! Please give me advice in your reviews! I need all I can get!! Thank you so much!  
  
Haru Souma. 


End file.
